Battle City EX
by DarkDueller
Summary: Battle City EX


**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Battle City EX:**

**Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye:**

Note: All characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! are not owned by me. During this story I shall be using original cards of my own creation and some proper cards. Enjoy the story!

It was a bright day in Castletown and it was another day for ravaging duels to be played. The residents of Castletown, well the young ones, were all into the Duel Monsters card game. All the kids were into collecting and had been encouraged to duel their hardest after witnessing the crushing defeat of Kaiba on top of the Kaiba Corp. tower. The #1 duelist Yugi Muto had defeated Kaiba using his God card Slifer the Sky Dragon. Although, in Castletown there was one boy who had made a promise to himself. A promise to make it big someday and defeat the best there was. This one boy was TJ Turner. TJ was 14 years old and he had been a mad Duel Monsters collector since the beginning, which resulted in him having a very powerful deck. Today was the day that TJ was leaving Castletown. He was leaving to compete in the new tournament held by Kaiba Corp. This new tournament was named Battle City EX and it was to be held on the new island bought by Kaiba Corp. This new island was massive and had everything needed to host a tournament which was determined to be won by TJ...

"THOMAS GET UP NOW!!!" shouted TJ's mum in an attempt to wake him up. "In...a...minute...mum..." replied the sleepy voice of TJ who was really still sleeping. TJ's mum stormed into TJ's room looking as if she was going to kill him. She bent down close to his ear and shouted, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR DEPARTURE!" At this moment TJ registered the shout and replied immediately. "Yes mum getting up now, best not be late!" he rhymed off hastily getting changed and checking if he was missing anything. He pulled on his favourite clothes- A white t-shirt with a black shirt over it. Blue denim jeans which were slightly baggy and his favourite trainers. He walked over and examined himself in the mirror. He fixed his messy black hair and brushed the sleep out of his eyes ready for the journey. He examined his boyish looking face and started to pack his bag. He picked up his duel disk sitting on his bedside table and thought to himself. Eventually he decided just to keep it attached onto his arm instead of putting it in his bag. He packed in clean clothes and all the essentials and was eventually ready to go. He picked up his deck and put it in his side holder and set off downstairs. Downstairs his Dad was waiting to take him into Domino City.

Half an hour later TJ and his Dad climbed into the car after saying goodbyes to friends and relatives. His Dad started the car and TJ was leaving Castletown for a long while. While in the car TJ was looking at a leaflet he had picked up from his local game store. The leaflet was an explanation of Battle City EX. In order to get into the actual Battle City EX you had to win 10 starchips from duelists in Domino City. You had to sign up in a games store and you would receive 2 starchips. Only 100 were allowed into Battle City EX so you had to get your 10 starchips fast. The starchips system was taken from Duelist Kingdom or so said the leaflet. He read over the rules. Pre Ban rules, tributes, 8000 life points and no deck master. TJ finally left the leaflet down and looked out the window to see Domino City and its tall buildings.

They had arrived in Domino City and his Dad was giving TJ a few last words. "Goodbye son and good luck..." encouraged his Dad, "Hope ya get to EX just keep on fighting!" "I will Dad" replied TJ. "Oh and one more thing" TJ's Dad handed TJ a small box. TJ opened it to find a Duel Monsters card. This card was the Spell Master (2800/1900) Its effect stated that when this card was summoned the controller could bring 2 spell cards from his/her deck to his/her hand. "But Dad..." TJ protested, "This is your favourite card!" "Don't worry son, you can use it better than me, now get going!" With these final words TJ's Dad hugged TJ, climbed back into the car and drove off leaving TJ ready to face Domino City.

TJ had walked around Domino City for a long, long time before finding the game shop but when he found it he couldn't help but be amazed. It was the largest game shop he had ever seen in his whole life. He entered the shop and examined the inside. There was the shopkeeper standing behind his desk reading a magazine while 2 other boys duelled nearby. TJ walked over to the shop counter while he glanced over all the magnificent stuff he had in stock. "May I help you? Asked the shopkeeper. TJ didn't reply due to his examining of the strange stuff the man had. "_Ahem _May I help you sir?" this time he spoke a bit louder. "Oh!" gasped TJ coming out of his trance. "Sorry bout' that." "No it's ok, what may I help you with?" asked the shopkeeper for a third time. "I would like to register for Battle City EX please." "Ah yes another candidate..."started the shopkeeper, "please take this ID card and these 2 starchips for your battling here" he said as he handed TJ a card with all his details on it, which struck TJ as weird, and 2 small golden stars. "Thank you for participating and I hope you have a prosperous day!" finished the shopkeeper in a happy voice. "Thanks." Replied TJ as he pocketed the items and started to exit the shop. Before TJ could exit the shop he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see 1 of the duelling boys about his age ready to talk to him. "You're a duelist right?" he questioned. "Yea I am..." replied TJ. "Well..." started the boy, raising his arm, "Lets duel!" he exclaimed. TJ grinned and quickly accepted the challenge. The 2 competitors got into position across from each other. "We duel for 1 starchip" challenged the boy. "I agree lets duel!" replied TJ. They both shuffled their decks and inserted them into the newly activated duel disks. The life point counter lit up with a bright 8000. Both players drew 5 cards.

"I shall go first" ordered TJ as he drew his 6th card. "And I start by playing my Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 cards!" TJ drew 2 cards and examined them. Hmmmm he thought. "Right I start by playing 1s/t face down and I summon my Blade Attacker in attack mode! (1700/1400) End Move!

"By the way my name is Stuart, Stu for short!" he added while drawing a card. "Now I shall play my Young Warrior in attack mode! (900/1000) I then play 2 s/t face down! End move!

TJ drew a card. Why did he play such a weak monster in attack mode? "Oh well, I sacrifice my Blade Attacker to summon my Warrior Magician in attack mode! (2100/2000) Then I activate my face down spell card Rites of Passage which allows me to deal direct damage to your life points equal to half my monsters attack strength! Now Warrior Magician strike him!"

The Warrior Magician disappeared in a shroud of black smoke and appeared behind Stu. The magician then raised his staff and tapped Stu on the head with it and then returned to its side of the field.

Stu: 6950

TJ: 8000

Stu rubbed his head and let out a muffled yet audible squeal of pain.

"I guess I end my move!" finished TJ cockily.

"You will regret not attacking my monster!" he threatened as he drew his card. "Because now I can sacrifice it to bring 1 Master of Knights to the field! (2500/500) Master of Knights usually takes 2 tributes but Young Warrior allows me just to sacrifice him for my Knight!"

Stu slapped the card onto the field and slotted the Young Warrior into his graveyard. On the field appeared a fierce looking knight in silver armour holding a deadly looking sword. The knight let out a battle cry and calmed down again.

"What do you think now?" mocked Stu. "Now I activate my face down spell, Swords of Revealing Light! These magical swords stop you from attacking for 3 whole turns!" shouted Stu triumphantly as golden swords rained from the sky and took place on TJ's field. "Now Master of Knights attack Warrior Magician!" ordered Stu.

The Knight leapt across the field and easily sliced through the magician.

Stu: 6950

TJ: 7600

"End Move!"

TJ drew a card...

"WAIT..." shouted Stu, "Now I activate Jar of Greed to let me draw 1 card!" he finished as he drew his card.

TJ looked over his hand. He had drew the Spell Master. He also looked over at his other card, Call of the Haunted.

"Right Stu I set 2 m/t face down and summon my Mystic Magician in attack mode! (1400/1000) When my magician stays face up on the field, each of my standby phases I can draw an extra card. End Move.

Stu drew a card. "Waste of a move!" spat Stu as he summoned a Crazy Blade in attack mode. (2100/1400) "My monster gets destroyed at the end of my turn due to its effect but I activate my last face down card, my Negative Effect Breakdown which lets me strip my monster of its negative effects! Now Crazy Blade unleash your fury on his Mystic Magician!"

The Crazy Blade swept across the field and attempted to destroy the Mystic Magician but it failed to do so as an unseen barrier stopped it.

"I activate my 2 face down cards! Call of the Haunted and Negate Attack!" exclaimed TJ

"Damn you I end my move!"

"I draw this card." Said TJ as he drew. "Well since my Call of the Haunted brought back my Warrior Magician I have two cards on the field and I also draw another card thanks to my Mystic Magician!" TJ happily drew a card. "Now I sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon the mighty Spell Master!" (2900/1900) "My Spell Master also allows me to bring 2 spell cards from my deck to my hand and I choose these two!" he picked and shuffled his deck again. "Now I will deal you much damage for first I activate Raigeki which will destroy all your monsters and also play my spell card Magician's Increase Act which increases my Magicians attack and defence by 500 points!" (3300/2200) "Now my Spell Master, direct attack!"

The Spell Master raised his hands at Stu and let out a bright blast which hit Stu squarely on the chest and made him step back a step.

Stu: 3650

TJ: 7600

"End Move!"

Stu drew a card. "DAMN! Nothing really to help me here but I do play 2 s/t face down! End Move!"

"Short move." Mocked TJ as he drew his card. "My Spell Master shall destroy you! But first I summon Foreign Magic Man in attack mode! (1100/1100) My Foreign Magic Man allows me to give up 1000 life points and destroy 1 card on the field and I can use it as many times as I want so I give up 2000 life points to destroy your 2 face down cards!"

Magic Man spun over to the cards, picked them up, shrunk them and put them in his pocket. He then returned to his side of the field.

"Now Magic Man attack!"

Magic Man spun over again and hit Stu.

"SPELL MASTER FINISH IT!" shouted TJ

Spell Master raised his hands and shot the finishing blast...

Stu: 0

TJ: 7600

TJ cleared up his field and shuffled his deck reinserting it back into its holder. Stu walked over to him. "You surely played well there mate." He admitted. "Here is your starchip" Stu handed the starchip to TJ and then exited the shop with the other boy behind him. TJ stood proud over his first victory. He now had 3 starchips...

Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Trial of Entry...


End file.
